Talk:The Horse Seller/@comment-81.237.241.238-20111107004146
i also suffer the foaming flask bug. i enter ic with the bruin guy where he actually starts the conversation immediatly after i enter the main IC gate, where he tells you to shut up and follow or something like that. then he walks directly to the foaming flask , where i tried several times to enter from past saves, even re-did the enire mod but every time i enter after him i find him standing like some complete retard just by the door and in the meanwhile the horse guy walks up to a shelf besides the barkeep and does what i think is an loot animation and then goes to sit in the stool closest to the entry door from the right. the problem here is that mr bruin just stands there looking like a complete dumbass no matter what i do, if i do try to speak to him i get several conversation options i get the feeling shouldnt be there at the moment at all where i can ask about the blades, martin and other subjects, but if i engage conversation with the horse guy he tells me to shut up until my master says otherwise... so i reloaded a few times and entered behind bruin as i should and actually left the game to do other stuff for at least 20 minutes , came back and realized he was still just standing there...you mention that this could be a problem caused by having a previous version updated that could cause a dirty save or something like that but this does not seem to be my problem. i downloaded version 1.0.3 directly from tesnexus and created an omod from all the archives downloaded and activated without problems or major bugs until now. the only problem i had so far was caused by bananasplits better open cities in the wind warrior quest but i found a solution for that rather quckly. for those stuck on that quest too caused by same mod i simply toggled the cities whom had an orb in it to closed better cities with console and then reopened them with console after i collected the orbs. now to my question, can you find anything thats off with my description or something i've done wrong because i really enjoyed this mod up to this point even with it's flaws (like seriously bad updated quest logs which left me running tripped of my balls across all Tamriel at least twice...) and the well made story of being stripped of your great titles to actually feel you are being forced to re-learn a little bit of combat and be able to appreciate the game again with a story based purpose. would love to see the end of this mod before my little vacation of leasure undoubtedy has to end so i can endorse it on tesnexus and give praise to what seems to be a great mod. i also beg my pardon because of my ranting and bad grammar since it was awhile ago i used to study and apologize for intruding on your private time but a bit of help would be highly appreciated. in the meanwhile i will se if i can beat this bug in some way and will get back if i find any solution. /Frustrated anonymous individual. PS. that version update your talking about sound like it could be a life saver but when will it arrive? and could that version too corrupt save games since it would be my first update done to your mod. and how to reclaim your stuff from that incompassionate npc you call quartermaster if this cannot be fixed? Thanks in advance :)